


You're my number 21

by kishidanchougoroshi



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 19:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12091443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kishidanchougoroshi/pseuds/kishidanchougoroshi
Summary: Nino was way too young to think about a serious love relationship. Where is the fun if he had to stick to one person for the whole life? But a particular man appeared and (perhaps) would change him





	You're my number 21

“How many ex-lovers do you have?”   
  
The one who asked was Aiba, a fashion leader in their small group, his eyes shone brightly as he looked at his friends’ faces.   
  
“I don’t want to break up with Satoshi, so I think I’ll never have any ex,” Jun whose eyes still locked on a thick book, answered without lifting his head. He dated a man three years his senior at the campus; a man who couldn’t different the branded clothes with the cheap ones.   
  
“Around five,” Toma said from the other corner, he was busy with his phone. He had just dated somebody from Nagoya; his first long distance relationship which led him into a ‘my-pace’ person.   
  
“How about you, Ninomi?” Aiba asked.  
  
Nino only paid attention half-heartedly to his friends’ conversation; he lazily tilted his head from his Nintendo. He had just broken up with his boyfriend, a bad ass namely Ohkura, but he didn’t mind it since he was the one who kicked the man out, not the other way around. He didn’t love the man – fuck with love because Nino was a player. He liked bad boys and he dated them until he got bored.   
  
“Twenty, so far,” Nino shrugged as if having so many ex-boyfriends wasn’t a big deal. He could feel his friends’ gaze on him.   
  
“Twenty?” Aiba repeated and spread his sight around; his eyes met Jun’s whose brows raised in curiosity. “You aren’t serious.”  
  
“Whatever,” Nino returned to his Nintendo and continued playing.   
  
“Did you have sex with them all?” Aiba asked again.   
  
“Not your business, Masaki,” Nino hissed. “You’re the last person on earth I want to talk about sex with.”  
  
“That’s so mean,” Aiba grinned, glancing at Jun and Toma who seemed not so interested in their talk.   
  
Nino recalled the last man he had sex with; it was a week ago before they broke up. He enjoyed sex and it didn’t need something so-called love to do it. He simply loved to play with those stupid boys and threw them away as soon as he got bored. He had money to attract them; his father was a successful businessman and he always granted everything Nino wanted.   
  
His 17th date ended for two weeks after Nino found him sleeping with a woman. The man was Korean and Nino liked him enough that he dragged the man for a two-day holiday in Singapore; he thought that the man was a pure gay before finding him cheating on him.   
  
“Do you have a date now?” Aiba beamed.   
  
“I’m not in the mood,” Nino murmured. “I need some time alone.”   
  
“After sleeping with twenty men, finally, you need some time alone,” Jun commented. He didn’t like Nino’s habit in dating random men just for fun. He always said something sarcastic to Nino in order to make him realized that what he did was wrong. He always tried to show Nino how happy he was with his one and only boyfriend. Nino knew that Jun only wanted to help him to find the right person, but Nino was way too young to think about a serious love relationship. Where is the fun if he had to stick to one person for the whole life?   
  
“I guess so,” Nino said, putting his Nintendo aside and took a cigarette from its box.   
  
Jun put his thick book as well and shifted to Nino’s side. “What if going shopping? My mother said that she has a new collection.”   
  
“I’m not interested in clothes, you know that,” Nino grumbled. “And why so sudden?”  
  
“Just for this one time,” Jun smiled. “My mother really wants to see the popular the Ninomiya Kazunari.”   
  
Nino pouted, but he decided to go with Jun’s plan. They had nothing to do in particular and went shopping with the other three seemed not too bad. He was the one in their group who didn’t like fashion; Jun, Aiba, and Toma dressed like real models. They loved talking about clothes and bought the latest fashion magazine every single week. It was weird that Nino could fit this group, remembering his different personality compared to the other three. What Nino loved was to show how much money he got and he didn’t care how he hurt someone else when he dumped them.  
  
Nino followed Jun’s steps towards his mother’s shop which located in the middle of Man’s Tokyo building. Even though Jun came from a rich family, but he still worked part-time in a coffee shop near the campus three times a week. His motive was simple; he wanted to accompany his boyfriend there.   
  
Aiba and Toma disappeared in no time, choosing their favorite item; meanwhile, Jun went to greet his mother, Nino followed behind. Jun’s mother was a pretty woman in her late 50s. Jun took after her and inherited her good fashion sense. She greeted Nino with a broad smile and said that she was looking forward to meeting him.   
  
“Sorry about that,” Jun murmured as they left his mother’s office. “She’s one of your admirers.”   
  
Nino rolled his eyes as he heard that. He didn’t feel like choosing any clothes and slumped down at the shoes corner while checking some email in his phone, letting Jun go to find the others.   
  
“Excuse me, which one should I choose?”   
  
Nino lifted his head to see the owner of that voice; a man was standing in front of him, his hands held  two pairs of shoes. Nino was about to say something offending but soon gulped the words which already formed inside his head when he saw the man’s face.   
  
The man wore nice suits, his hair was nicely combed and his shoes were shiny. He looked totally like a complex OCD.   
  
“I am fashion blind,” Nino shrugged.   
  
“I beg your pardon,” the man raised his brows.  
  
“I’m fashion blind. I don’t know and I don’t care which shoes will fit your feet and you’d better ask someone else’s opinion,” Nino said with the coldest tone he could make.   
  
“Aren’t you the shopkeeper?” the man confirmed.  
  
“Do I look like one?” Nino rolled his eyes and left the man, right when the real shopkeeper finally appeared.   
  
Jun and the other two still busy choosing their outfits and wouldn’t notice if Nino went home earlier, so he left the shop without telling his friends. He went downstairs and headed the lobby of the building, still thinking whether to call a cab or rode the train. It was an unfortunate that his personal driver was sick today and there was no one to substitute him. He slid out his phone from his pocket and was about to call the taxi call center when he realized there was someone stood beside him.   
  
“I chose the brown ones,” he said.   
  
Nino turned to his left side and saw the same man who thought that he was a shopkeeper. He showed the bag from the shop and grinned. Nino ignored him and pretended that he didn’t hear a thing. This man was a nut and liked to talk with strangers, he’d better ignore him.   
  
“Your friends are looking for you,” he said again, not caring that Nino seemed not to hear him. “Nino, is that your name?”   
  
“Oh, please,” Nino rolled his eyes. He forgot that he pretended to be deaf.  
  
“Ninomi, there you are, why didn’t you say a thing before going home?” Aiba’s voice heard behind them. Nino closed his eyes and turned around to face his friend.   
  
“I hope we can meet soon, Ninomi,” the man said again and left the lobby. Nino didn’t look at him, but Aiba’s eyes followed the man.  
  
“Wow, your new soon-to-be boyfriend?” Aiba chirped, “You refreshed your type now? He seems older than all of us and mature, don’t you think?”  
  
“Shut up, Masaki!” Nino pouted.   
  
***   
“No way,” Jun gripped his elbow when someone crossed path with them at the campus corridor. “He’s the internship lecturer,” he whispered in Nino’s ear.   
  
Nino narrowed his eyes to see the man better and clicked his tongue in displeasure when he saw the man’s face. He was the one whom he met at Jun’s mother’s shop. The more annoying thing was all the girls’ eyes in that corridor locked on that man; they giggled and whispered behind their palms. The scene made Nino sick to his stomach; he never got any rivals since he stepped his feet in this campus. Jun, Aiba, and Toma may be stylish and handsome, but none of them were good looking as Nino was. Jun often called it as his natural charm but he also said (for the nth times) that Nino misused it.   
  
“What is he doing here?” Nino hissed.  
  
“He’s an internship lecturer,” Jun impatiently whispered, “He has just finished his master degree in Tokyo  
  
University, that’s what I heard.”   
  
“I’m not interested,” Nino grumbled and dragged Jun to continue walking.   
  
“Hi, we meet again,” the man recognized him and stopped his steps to take a better look on Nino. “Ninomi,” he said, mentioning Nino’s nick name.   
  
“The shoes look good on you,” the one who answered was Jun. Nino only rolled his eyes and continued his steps.   
However, this world always worked in the opposite way with what we expected. Nino had just realized that the intern lecturer would teach them about the international economy; the subject Nino hated the most and he usually didn’t pay attention to the lecturer. He used that time to chat with his boyfriend, but now, he was a single and he hadn’t found any target yet.   
  
He paid attention absentmindedly to the young lecturer. That man could be categorized as ‘handsome’ and charming, but he wasn’t Nino’s type. His hair was too nice, his clothes were too well-organized and he seemed came from an honorable family, the child who grew up learning how to play piano and ikebana. Nino would never date a person like him. But, his mind went to the wrong direction; he imagined that man naked on his bed, kissing all over his face, touching him with those fingers.   
  
“Ninomiya Kazunari san, what do you think about Japan’s economy growth, fifteen years from now?”   
  
Nino heard the voice as if it echoed from the well somewhere deep inside the forest.   
  
“Ninomi san!”   
  
He could hear his friends laughed when the lecturer called him by that name.   
  
“Why don’t you search for the answer by yourself?” he said and the class went into an odd silence.   
  
Nino shouldered his bag as the lesson finished; he saw from the corner of his eyes that the new lecturer’s eyes were on him.   
  
“You seem always in bad mood,” the man approached him with the smile on his lips, “my name’s Sho, Sakurai Sho,” he extended his hand to Nino.   
  
“You wrote your name on the white board,” Nino answered while stepping away, but Sho didn’t give up, he chased him along the corridor.   
  
“You’re such a cutie,” Sho said, “I heard that you broke so many hearts.”   
  
Nino stopped and faced the man, “Who told you?”  
  
“It’s easy to know the hot gossip at the campus,” Sho shrugged. “But, it’s none of my problems. I just want to talk to you, that’s it.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Well,” Sho thought for a while, searching for the right words, “nobody talks to me like what you did, it aroused something inside me.”   
  
Nino looked at the man before him and frowned, “You have such a dirty mind,” he said, remembering that he was the one who thought dirty things during the lesson.   
  
“You got it wrong,” Sho said, but Nino already left him behind. He went home directly after campus, trying to forget his conversation with that Sho guy. He needed a powerful sex tonight in order to balance his mood, but he had no one in his list to be called. He considered to call Aiba to ask whether he knew someone single and loved one-night stand, but it meant that Jun would scold him again. That guy had been reminding him endlessly that he should stop doing that kind of thing. Maybe he should come up with a new plan; in order to fish someone to his nest – just for fun. He had dated so many types of man, except the older one and it meant there was one person he could attract for now.   
  
***   
Nino came early for Sho’s lesson and chose to sit at the front row. He was busily typing something when somebody slumped beside him.   
  
“Nice report,” he commented.   
  
Nino turned his head and found the young lecturer smiled broadly at him. Sho’s teeth were extremely white and formed a nice line. Nino shifted on his seat and slammed his laptop shut; he didn’t want to show the image that he liked studying.   
  
“Do you often go to your friend’s shop?” Sho asked.  
  
“No,” Nino shook his head; he knew that Sho talked about Jun’s shop.  Did he look like someone fashionable?   
  
“But you have good sense in fashion,” Sho said, “I mean; you chose the right clothes for your body.”  
  
Nino chuckled; he didn’t expect that kind of comment, remembering what Jun told him about fashion.   
  
“Are you in a good mood today?” Sho asked, raising one of his brows.   
  
“Sort of,” Nino smiled, “go for a drink with me,” he said without any hesitation. He could see Sho’s surprised expression, but the lecturer tried hard to hide it. Nino never failed in inviting someone for a sudden date and he thought that Sho wasn’t an exception.   
  
“Alright,” Sho said. “It’s the first time for me to have a drink with a student.”   
  
“Whatever,” Nino smirked.   
  
Sho stood up and left him as the other students started entering the class. He could hear the girls’ conversation behind him; they were gossiping about Sho. He couldn’t help himself from smiling, that hot Sakurai Sho would be his one-night stand partner or maybe more nights until he got enough.    
  
When Nino told the other three about the progress he had with Sho; the only one person who wasn’t impressed was Jun. He frowned and shook his head and denied giving any comments.   
  
“He’s a lecturer,” Aiba said, beaming, “maybe he tastes different.”  
  
Jun clicked his tongue and murmured that he would be leaving to have a date with his Satoshi kun. Nino knew that Jun acted like a big brother for all time, because he was the one Nino went for comfort when something happened. But that wasn’t enough to cancel his plan.   
***   
  
Sho was waiting for him in front of a stylish café in Ginza; he wore the casual attire with a Cuffley cap decorated his head. Nino was relieved that Sho didn’t come with a lecturer-type clothes. The man smiled widely at him and led the way towards the café where they would have some coffee before going to the main place for a drink. Sho was – how should Nino put it – interesting. However, it didn’t mean he would fall for this man; no, when Sho had nothing to offer except his dick (in case it was good enough to satisfy him). Love was the last word in his dictionary, being in love was suck, seeing how Jun and Satoshi sometimes fought over the stupid thing.   
  
“Why you learn economy?” Sho continued the conversation after explaining to Nino how he ended up becoming a lecturer instead of a doctor.   
  
“My dad’s command,” Nino shrugged. “I’m not interested in particular,” he sipped his coffee and moved his sight to Sho.   
  
“I think that’s good,” Sho smiled. “You’re smart and even though you said that you aren’t interested, but you wrote an excellent report.”   
  
This man knows how to praise someone properly, Nino thought but all he did was smiling, a kind of innocent smile which he used to melt the previous twenty men. The night grew darker and they continued to the bar close by. Nino’s plan was classic, he wanted to make Sho drunk and drag him to a hotel nearby. But Sho was a mature man; not a beginner drinker, the one who got drunk was Nino himself and the worst thing about being drunk was he couldn’t control what he said.   
  
“You have a pretty ass, sensei,” he giggled. His hand slipped away when he tried to reach his glass. “I always think dirty things when you stand in front of the class, your sex appeal is so terrific,” he said and felt his head hit the cold hard surface.   
  
“Ninomiya kun,” he heard Sho’s voice, but it sounded wrong as if he heard it from underwater.   
  
When he woke up; he found himself under a thick bedcover, the smell of coffee fulfilled the air. Nino slowly climbed the bed, his head throbbed painfully, it wasn’t a hotel room – it was someone’s house. He peeked to the kitchen and found Sho with his gray jersey making two cups of coffee. Nino bit his lips in embarrassment; it wasn’t supposed to be this way. They should have ended in a hotel room and had sex.   
  
Talking about having sex…  
  
He tried to find the sign whether Sho had touched him or not, but there was none. Disappointed, Nino grabbed his cardigan from the sofa beside the bed and walked out of the room.   
  
“Morning,” Sho greeted. “Coffee,” he gestured to the cups.   
  
“Thanks,” Nino murmured. “But I think I’m gonna go home.”   
  
Sho thought for a while and approached him. “Should I walk you home, young master?” he asked.   
  
Nino blushed; he talked too much last night. He avoided Sho’s eyes and zipped his jacket above his cardigan. “I’ll call my driver,” he murmured.   
  
He didn’t want to go home that early and didn’t want his driver to find him in someone’s apartment, so Nino went to the nearest game center by train. He wanted to forget what happened last night and he hoped Sho too. What the hell was he talking about? Did Sho know all of his thoughts? Did he mention about his ex-lovers? Did he mention that his dad posses a private jet which he could lend to take Sho for a date in faraway places?   
  
He went home with so many thoughts about Sho. Not really Sho, but the things which happened last night between them, it was such an embarrassing stuff and he couldn’t see Sho in the same way before. Sho probably had already known his motive that he was only thirsty for sex. Sho perhaps didn’t want to see him in personal again. It was creepy enough to imagine that somebody only wanted your body. He could hear Jun’s voice now: ‘I told you to stop, didn’t I?’ he even could imagine how Jun’s lips formed thin line every time he got angry.   
He considered to visit a sex club, but canceled his intention half-way. He wasn’t in a mood right now. Frustrated, finally Nino decided to go home.   
***   
Aiba kept on asking what happened that night, not really caring that Nino didn’t want to talk about it.   
  
“Was it so good that you don’t want to share it with me?” Aiba blabbered. “I’m not asking about the bed scene, but I’m asking the progress. Did he agree to date you?”  
  
“Shut up, Masaki,” Nino said with rather irritated tone. “I won’t tell you anything.”   
  
That day was the day where he would attend Sho’s class and he hesitated for a moment before entering it. Aiba bid good-bye as he left for his class and wished him good luck. Nino gulped and heaved deeply, he would hide his face and chose to sit at the far corner, but it seemed that Sho could smell him. The man found him immediately and smiled at him; the usual smile which showed his beautiful front teeth. Nino felt his facial muscles stiffened when he smiled back; he swore that he would never ask Sho for another drink.   
  
However, the man was the one who invited him. It was two weeks after their little accident.   
  
“Ninomiya kun,” he called Nino when they passed by each other at the corridor. “Are you free tonight?”   
  
Nino was about to say that he had something to do, but all he did was nodding.   
  
“Same place? Tonight?” Sho said.   
  
“Er-,” Nino hesitated.   
  
“Eight o’clock,” Sho said and left without waiting for Nino’s answer.   
  
Nino stood still, not knowing how to react to that sudden invitation. Half of him wanted to ignore it, pretending that he forgot or got a sudden headache, but he heard a small voice in the back of his head that he had been waiting for it.   
For the first time in his life; Nino was confused on what to wear. He stood before the huge mirror in front of him, looking at his reflection. After more than an hour, he finally decided to wear a V-neck T-shirt under his jacket. He found Sho immediately; he was too flashy in his red tweed jacket. They walked in silence until they arrived at the same coffee shop where they met a few weeks ago. Sho talked about the weather and the lesson, trying to break the ice, but Nino’s tongue was glued to his mouth, he couldn’t form any answer.   
  
“Are you in a bad mood?” Sho asked.  
  
“No,” Nino shook his head; “I’m just….I want to apologize to you about what happened that night. I didn’t…”  
  
“It’s alright,” Sho waged his hand in front of his face, “you’re so cute when you get drunk.”   
  
Nino grinned, he wanted to run away now and hide from Sho forever, but he also wanted to stay here, to hear more of Sho’s stories.   
  
“I don’t sleep with someone I barely know,” Sho said in a low voice when they left the coffee shop and walked along the sidewalk.   
  
Nino could feel his face getting warmer. He didn’t remember what he said when he got drunk that damn night, but he was sure that he mentioned about a one-night stand. He was such a moron.   
  
“Maybe we have to know about each other before stepping to that stage,” Sho said again and stopped his steps. He turned to Nino and confidentially said, “May I know you better?”   
  
“What do you mean?” Nino asked, even though he already knew the answer.   
  
“Well, you know. Like having a once a week date or maybe I can invite you to enjoy the weekend together. I don’t have any private jet, so probably I will ask you to drag me to Egypt or Australia,” Sho spoke as if delivering a speech he had been preparing for weeks. There was no space for hesitation or nervousness.   
  
“I don’t date a lecturer,” Nino said, “but maybe I should try. I get bored too fast, so don’t be surprised if I kick you away after two weeks.”   
  
Sho giggled when he heard that.   
  
“Try me,” Sho said, extending his hand to take Nino’s. “I’ll fill every centimeter of your blank space.”  
  
Nino laughed and let Sho grip his fingers. He wasn’t sure whether Sho would become the one and stuck at number 21 forever, but at least, he had something to look forward to. He met Jun and Satoshi at the intersection when he and Sho crossed the street and was about to open his mouth to greet them when Jun shook his head. Jun gave him the sweetest smile and lifted his thumb.   
  
“Should we go for a drink session tonight?” Sho asked.  
  
“No, I’d prefer a homey date,” Nino said, moving his hand to hold Sho’s elbow in order to get warmer.   
  
  
The end 


End file.
